familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Juan José Carrillo (1842-1916)
First Police Chief of Los Angeles - First Mayor of Santa Monica, CA Vital Statistics * Son of Pedro Carlos Antonio Carrillo and Maria Josefa Bandini * Born 8 Sept 1842 in Santa Barbara, Alta California, Mexico (later Santa Barbara, CA - age 8) * Died 30 Mar 1916 in Los Angeles, CA * 1st Married Francisca Roland - 7 Oct 1868 * 2nd Married Eva Biography Juan José Carrillo (September 8, 1842 – March 30, 1916), was member of one of the early Spanish families, and a prominent figure in early Southern California history. Carrillo was the first Chief of Police of Los Angeles, California (1872-1874), the first mayor of Santa Monica, California, and also a judge in the from 1905 to 1915, and later he was appointed tax collector. He later moved with his family moved to Santa Barbara, California, where he served there as mayor from 1886 to 1898. He was born in Santa Barbara September 8, 1842. Carrillo married Francisca Roland October 7, 1868, and together had eleven children. His son, actor Leo carrillo was a star of Stage, screen and television. He had four sons and three daughters with his second wife, Eva. His mother was one of three sisters who made the first American flag in California, and his grandfather Carlos Antonio Carrillo (1783-1852) was Governor of Alta California from 1837 to 1838. Juan's great uncle, Jose Antonio Carrillo, was a three time mayor of Los Angeles and a hero of the Californios during the Mexican-American war. Children of Juan Carrillo and Francisca Roland * Leo carrillo (1881-1961) - famous actor * Diana 1869 - (Diana Hattan - see obituary below) * Eliza 1869 - (Elizabeth C Lopez - See Obituary below) * Vincente 1870 - Not listed in Obituary? * Roberto - Not listed in Obituary? * Ygnacio - See Obituary below * Francisca - (Mrs A.H. Calkins - See Obituary below) * Eulogio - See Obituary below * Octovio - See Obituary below Children of Juan carrillo and Eva LA Times Obituary 1916 Los Angeles Times, Apr 1, 1916 FIRST POLICE CHIEF OF LOS ANGELES IS DEAD. Juan J. Carrillo, member of one of the early Spanish families in this State, and a prominent figure in the public life of early Southern California, died yesterday afternoon at the residence of his daughter, Mrs. A. H. Calkins, No. 505 West Twenty-eighth street, following an illness from which he had suffered since last October. Mr. Carrillo was the first Chief of Police of Los Angeles and the first Mayor of Santa Monica, and also a police judge in the latter city from 1905 to 1915. He was born September 8, 1842, in Santa Barbara. With eighteen other students he went east via Panama to attend Holy Cross College at Worcester, Mass. He and Miss Francisca Roland were married October 7, 1868, and eleven children were born to that union. From 1872 to 1874 he was Chief of Police of this city and later he was appointed tax collector. Subsequently he and his family moved to Santa Barbara, where he was Mayor from 1886 to 1898. Mr. Carrillo's mother was one of three sisters who made the first American flag in California. He leaves a widow, Mrs. Eva Carrillo, by his second marriage, and four sons and three daughters. The sons are Dr. Y. R. Carrillo of Calexico, E. J. Carrillo, chief engineer of the Shattuck and Eddinger Co.; Leo Carrillo, an actor; Octavius Carrillo, an employee of the Santa Monica post office. The daughters are Mrs. Elizabeth C. Lopez, Mrs. A. H. Calkins and Mrs. Diana (Carrillo?) Hatton. (No) arrangements for the funeral (have) yet been made. Submitted by: Karla Everett ...marriage record for Juan Jose Carrillo and Francisca Roldan, daughter of Mariano Reyes Roldan and Emerenciana Ygnacia Alvarado, 07 Oct 1868 at Plaza Church, Los Angeles. - Sheila Ruiz Harrell References * California Spanish Genealogy - S.F. Chronicle * Tour Santa Monica, CA * Carrillo Family of Sonoma County, California * Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Californios Category:History of Los Angeles Category:History of Santa Monica, California Category:Politicians from Los Angeles Category:People from Santa Barbara, California Category:American politicians of Spanish descent Category:American people of Spanish descent Category:American people of Mexican descent Category:Mayors of Santa Monica, California Category:American Roman Catholics Category:19th-century American politicians